Somewhere Other Than The Night
by Iadorepugs
Summary: Bella and Edward's lives are busy, and sometimes the little things get shoved aside. Bella misses the little things. How will she get Edward's attention so they can talk about it. Is he missing those little things too?


Welcome to my little one shot that was inspired when I was driving the other day. Hope you enjoy.

As usual all the characters belong to S Meyer. I just play with them.

AH, with a lemon of course.

* * *

_Somewhere other than the night_

_She needs to hear I love you_

_Somewhere other than the night_

_She needs to know you care_

_She wants to know she's needed_

_She needs to be held tight_

_Somewhere other than the night_

_Somewhere Other Than The Night-Garth Brooks_

EPOV

I hit the steering wheel in frustration as I drove back to the house. My plans for harvesting today had been ruined by the sudden rainstorm. The skies had opened and the pouring rain soaked the hay and made it so that I would have to wait at least a couple days for the sun to dry it. I had other things I could get done today but I was so frustrated with the change of events I just headed back to the house. Maybe another cup of coffee would give me the time to calm down a little and refocus.

I dashed from the truck to the front porch, the distance not short enough to prevent the rain from drenching me. Water dripped from my hair down my face as I took my boots off, not wanting to soak the entryway of the house. "Damn this rain, and damn this wasted day," I muttered to myself as I walked in the house.

I stopped, struck stupid when I hit the doorway to the kitchen. Bella was standing at the sink, in her apron, and nothing else. I stood there staring at her body, the curve of her waist, the roundness of her bottom. I had almost forgotten how lovely she was. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her naked in the daylight.

She turned and smiled at me, walking over with a dry dish towel in her hand. Silently she reached up and dried my face, then handed me the towel. "Dry your hair before you get sick, Edward."

I took the towel from her and quickly blotted my hair, unable to take my eyes from her. "Bella," I practically stuttered.

"Shh, be quiet and kiss me, Edward."

She didn't have to ask me twice. I stepped closer, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning down I brushed my lips over hers before claiming hers. Bella ran her hands up my chest, her fingers working to unbutton my wet shirt. Her tongue met mine as I slid mine into her mouth with a groan. Once my shirt was open, her warm hands slid up my chest and pushed my shirt off, and it fell to the floor.

My fingers fumbled as I untied her apron, pulling it off of her and tossing it to join my shirt. Reaching down I picked her up and sat her on the counter, my hands sliding up from her waist to cup her breasts.

Bella moaned into my mouth as I lightly pinched her nipples. "Yes, Edward." My lips trailed from her mouth down her neck. As I took a nipple into my mouth, her fingers ran through my hair, holding me to her.

I alternated between her breasts, sucking at one while playing with the nipple on the other. Bella reached down and deftly unbuttoned my fly, pushing my jeans down below my waist. I stood up and shoved them down the rest of the way, stepping out of them.

Looking at me with dark eyes, Bella spread her legs wider. I ran my hands up her thighs until they reached the apex. My fingers stroked though her folds, somewhat surprised at how wet she already was. Bella wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer. "Don't make me wait, Edward."

My eyes closed as I slid into her as far as I could. "Jesus Bella," I groaned when our bodies met. Her hands slid around my waist, gripping me with her short fingernails. I started moving, thrusting in her slowly at first, enjoying how deep I was able to get.

Bella's lips traveled from my collarbone up to my ear where she nipped me. "Faster Edward," she whispered.

I pulled back and then slammed back in her, watching her head tip back. "Like that," she whispered.

The only sounds in the kitchen was that of our bodies meeting faster and faster. I felt heat spreading throughout my lower abdomen as Bella pulled at me with her fingers. Her body was clamping down around my cock and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to postpone the inevitable.

Suddenly she arched into me, crying out my name. The sound of her orgasm washed over me and I couldn't hold back mine any longer. "Oh God, Bella." I thrust into her a last time, feeling myself twitch within her as I came.

Bella ran her hands up and down my back as I rested my forehead on her shoulder, breathing fast.

Finally. I looked up at her, noting her flushed cheeks. She smiled at me and placed a light kiss on my nose. "I'm not complaining, but what brought that on," I asked.

Bella looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "Come sit with me on the porch and I'll tell you."

I picked her up and carried her towards the porch, grabbing a blanket off the couch on our way out to cover us.

BPOV

I had waited for this day for a long time. When the rain started I knew Edward would be coming back to the house. Quickly I shed my clothes in the bedroom. As I tied my apron, I heard his truck pull in the driveway. I knew he would be disappointed that what he had wanted to get down today, that he had gotten up very early to do, wasn't going to happen.

I heard him curse to himself as he came in the door and walked across the wooden floors. I also heard his intake of breath as he entered the kitchen, catching sight of me at the sink. I knew then what I wanted to happen was moments away, and he didn't disappoint me.

I smiled to myself as he carried me out the porch. Before sitting down on the porch swing he wrapped the blanket around us. I snuggled into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. His hands slid around my body, pulling me closer to him.

We were quiet for several moments, watching the rain and looking out at our long driveway that kept our house separate by quite a distance from the gravel road. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head and I sighed at his sign of affection.

"What going on, Bella?" he whispered into the top of my head.

"Do you remember the last time you held me like this?"

Edward was quiet for a few minutes. "You know? I don't."

"Neither do I. We've been so busy over the last couple years trying to get things going I think it's been a while."

Edward kissed the top of my head again. "Go on."

I took a deep breath before I looked up at him. "Sometimes I feel alone. I could be sitting right next to you, but it feels like I'm the only one in the room. You used to always be touching me in some way. You'd hold my hand in the grocery store. You'd hug me when you came home at night. Those things haven't happened in a while. You used to talk to me over dinner about your hopes and fears, what your plans were." I felt tears threaten my eyes as his green eyes met mine.

Edward's hand came up and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. A single tear ran down his cheek, and I realized I'd never seen Edward cry. "You're right. I've been so busy but that's no excuse. In the process I've neglected you. I've forgotten that you are my partner in all things. I've forgotten the vows I made to you when we were married."

We stared at each other for a moment. "I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I made you feel alone. I promise to do better."

"I love you too Edward. More than I can tell you." I reached up and pushed back a strand of his hair that had strayed down over his forehead. "I know it wasn't intentional."

He smiled at me and gently kissed me. "I appreciate your understanding and patience with me. I just wish you had spoken up sooner."

"I know. I just wasn't quite sure how to say how I was feeling."

Edward slid one hand down and cupped my hip. "Feel free to get my attention that way anytime."

We grinned at each other and I knew that the next time we went to the grocery store together, he would be holding my hand.

* * *

I would love reviews! XOXO my friends.


End file.
